The purpose of this study is to evaluate the efficacy of Olanzapine for treatment-associated pyschosis in PD patients. Olanzapine is similar to Clozapine in that it treats psychotic symptoms without producing Parkinsonism as a side effect. In contrast, it has not been shown to have the bone marrow toxicity side effect.